Coming Back
by HunterJumper15
Summary: Christine is back at the Opera Populaire as the Prima Donna and her daughter is being trained to be a dancer. Throw in a heartbroken Erik, a cheating Raoul and this should be an intersting story!
1. The littlest singer

**Lala lala….don't own Phantom of the Opera……lalalalaaaa…. But I do own any characters not in Phantom!**

"Am I in trouble?" Christina De Changy asked in a small voice as her father paced the floor of her room. She looked at the floor, letting her dark chocolate curls fall. Suddenly, Raoul stopped pacing the floor.

"Don't ever let me catch you singing again, understood? He could be anywhere." By him, Raoul was referring to the phantom. Tears filled seven year old Christina's huge brown eyes. She loved to sing more than anything. Especially, _Think of Me_, it was one of her favorites. As soon as Raoul was gone, she flopped on her bed and cried. She was so fed up with her father! Most girls her age had great relationships with their fathers, but this was different.

Not even ten minutes after her scolding, there was a knock at Christina's door. She sat up and removed all her evidence of crying. "Come in."

Christine came in the room and closed the door lightly behind her. "I know you were singing again. I just don't understand why your father won't let us."

"You should be able to, you were the Prima Donna, remember you told me?"

"How could I forget?" Christine smiled. "You got my beautiful singing voice."

"Yes, I did, and your beauty to match." Christina smiled.

"Yes you did. Now get dressed for the gala tonight, we are leaving in an hour." Christine got up and went to her went room to get dressed.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! No flaming or Simon Cowell esque though please!**


	2. The Gala Erik's Letters

Raoul ordered the carriage to the door an hour later, and Christine and her daughter looked absolutely beautiful. Christine was in an elegant light blue gown, and Christina was dressed in a lovely pink gown. They both left their hair down, and Christina added her diamond hairpieces so her hair sparkled through her curls.

It was Christina's first gala and Christine was so pleased that Raoul had decided to take her along to the Opera this time. Raoul was still skeptical and nervous about it.

"Raoul, calm down. She'll be on her best behavior."

"Well, that's one thing off my mind." Raoul said sarcastically. "What about….you know…."

Christine sighed and shook her head at him. All he had ever worried about was where Erik was. "Don't worry. He's probably long dead, or gone." _I hope not. He's the only one who would let me sing! I would much rather just take Christina and stay with Erik."_

……………

"Miser Andre!" Christine said as she held Christina's hand at the gala.

Andre turned around, a huge smile on his face. "Countess! What a pleasant surprise. How are you?" He asked as they hugged.

"Oh, very well. This is my daughter, Christina de Changy." Christine introduced Christina. Christina curtsied. "Nice to meet you." She said in her sweetest voice.

"Oh Christine, why she is just like you. Where is your husband? I would like to have a word with you three." Andre asked. Christine motioned for him to follow as they looked for Raoul.

……………

"_It's about time he started listening up to me! Maybe setting the place on fire wasn't the worst plan after all..." _Erik spoke to himself as he sat at his organ, plotting how to get Christine back without Raoul._ She could not possibly be happy with him, nor can the little one. They would be much rather off here, with me and Christine knows it. So, why won't she just leave him?_

Erik wondered how Christine could fake being happy so well! He was tired of this act in his play, and wanted it to end soon. He looked at the light blue diamond ring as it danced in the light. Everytime he saw it, he thought of Christine, and wondered if she was thinking of him too.

"There must be a way, she could NOT possibly be happy being married to him and she must miss me. I know; Madame Giry would have talked to her at the gala tonight. I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

**A/N: Reviews are great, but please don't tell me off! Thankx!**


	3. Back Home

The next morning, Erik wrote a note to Madame Giry asking about Christine. "Oh, what to tell him…_merde_." She silently told herself. She wrote back and put it in Box 5 where he would get it. When it was dark and everyone had gone home, he silently went for the note, went back down to his lair and read it.

_Erik,_

_Christine misses you terribly and always thinks about you. Raoul will not let her sing and she is thinking about leaving him, saying he makes too many 'secret' trips and it is tearing her apart. She cannot tell Christina, her absolutely beautiful daughter, any of it. Please, you need to help her. Andre has a plan, PLEASE don't ruin it or you may never see her again._

"As long as it is not Firmin, than alright, let's see what you can do, Miser Andre…" Erik said to himself as he closed the letter and went to bed.

………

………

The next morning, Christine, Raoul and Christina met with Miser Andre at the Opera Populaire.

"Countess, the theatre is suffering without you here, so I'm going to get straight to the point. Would you be willing to come back? We would pay you very handsomely."

"Oh." Christine began, a little shocked and a little excited. Christina kept silent, but she looked to be excited about his offer. Christine turned to Raoul for approval.

"Christine, please think about this, they really want you back." Raoul suggested.

_It would mean more secret trips for him! Wait, I would be with Erik!_ "Yes, I accept."

Christina smiled; her own career as a dancer would be able to take flight now that her mother was back at the Opera! Madame Giry wrote Erik another note as soon as she found out the good news.

_Erik,_

_She has returned. She will be here for rehearsals starting Monday. Her daughter will be with her to begin her training as a dancer. Please, bring her back permanently; I do not trust Raoul with her._

Erik smiled as he began to plot how to get Christine---and Christina to be with him.


	4. Raouls Cheating!

As suspected, Raoul left later that night after everyone was asleep on one of his 'secret trips.' Little did he know that Christina was not asleep. The snow was beginning to fall as Raoul galloped off towards the dark woods on his white stallion. When shesaw he was well ahead, Christina snuck out, hopped on her black pony and cantered through the snow. Raoul would not hear the thundering of her horse's hoofbeats, yet she could be able to keep up. When Raoul had come to a small cabin in the woods, she hopped off silently and listened in. From what she heard, she knew the woman's name was Jessica and she had dirty blonde hair. She might have also had dark eyes too, but Christina did not dare to go any farther. Once she had enough information to tell Christine, she left, taking another path so it would confuse Raoul whose hoof prints were in the snow.

"Mother, get up I have something to tell you, it's important!" Christina nudged her mother to wake up as soon as she returned.

"What could possibly be-" Christine looked over to expect Raoul to be there. "Where's your father?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. He went on one of his 'secret trips' and I snuck out—now before you punish me, I followed him and saw him with another woman in a small cabin in the woods."

"He's going to know you followed. He's not stupid, Christina."

"I took another path back so he'll never know."

Christine felt humiliated. She knew what the secret trips were, but never thought that Christina would do a thing like that. It was one thing that Raoul was cheating, but now that her daughter knew, things changed. This was not how Christine wanted Christina to be brought up.

"Go pack your things, we're going somewhere." Christine said as she got up.

"Where?" Christina asked curiously.

"Just go pack your things." Christina left to pack a bag. The maid, Melina had overheard it and had already packed Christina's things. She packed her favorite blanket, a few stuffed animals, her music box, some of her music she had composed, and a few dresses. Melina had also ordered the carriage at the front door to take them to their new home.

"If Raoul asks where we are, don't tell him. Simply say you do not know." Christine ordered to Melina.

"Yes miss." She replied as Christine and Christina left.

"Where are we going to?" Christina asked again.

"You'll see." Christine replied.

**…………**

Christina fell asleep in the carriage and when she awoke, she found herself at her mother's side in a large, clam-shaped, plush bed. Christine was still sleeping, but Christina got up and wandered around. _Where am I?_

She wandered around and explored all the secret rooms. Nobody was here, except for her and Christine and the place looked to be that of a composer. There was music scattered all over, and a reasonably sized organ sat towards the far wall. A gate opened and Christina ran back to her mother's side.

"Mother, where are we?"

"Under the opera house. We will not be going home anytime soon, Christina, this is our new home and… Erik is your stepfather." Christine yawned

"What about daddy?" Christina said as her voice began to crack. "What's gonna happen to him?"

"He'll be fine on his own, I'm sorry it has to be this way for you. Daddy is not a good person though; Erik would be a much better father to you." Christine looked to see there was now a boat in the lake, where there wasn't before. "Come on, I want you to meet Erik properly.

**A/N: Ok, I'm not on any schedule for updates now, so in addition to updating three other stories, beginning a new one soon, shopping for school and finishing up a book I had 2 read for school, I really don't know when I am going no next update. Sorry!**


	5. Erik's Surprise

Christina followed closely behind Christine as she walked over to Erik. He didn't really know that she had come back so soon.

"Erik." Christine said softly. Erik turned around, surprised to see her and the small child behind her.

"Christine, I wasn't expecting you back untill Monday!" He smiled.

"I…." Christine remembered that Christina was right behind her. "Will explain later what happened. Anyways, this is my daughter, Christina. Christina, this is your new father, Erik." Christina came from behind her shyly and curtsied.

"Nice to meet you Christina." Erik said to the shy young girl. Christina looked at him and smiled innocently, knowing little about Christine's past connections to him.

"Mother, can I be excused?" She turned to Christine.

"Yes, I need to speak with Erik, go and get dressed." Christine dismissed her and turned her attention to Erik. "I know I have lots of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Yes you do, my dear." Erik took her hand and led her to the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Erik and began to explain. "As you probably know, after I left in a few weeks I married Raoul. I missed you so much and singing was the only thing I knew that reminded me of you…." Christine's voice trailed off for another fifteen minutes. When she was finally finished, she found herself in Erik's arms and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Christine, I am very proud of you. Not only for coming back, but for leaving him behind. I will do everything in my power to see that you two never cross paths again. Christina will understand, I'm sure." Erik touched her hair lightly, brushing it out of her face. "I have to run a note down to Madame Giry and let her know that you are here, unless you want to tell her yourself."

"Erik, I really need to collect myself right now, I arrived in the middle of the night last night."

"Yes, I know."

Christine looked at him, her eyes rimmed red from crying. "Then, why didn't you come and meet Christina? At least let me know that you were here. I thought you were gone!"

"Oh, you listen to those silly fables? I survived under here for almost twenty years, you think that a crazed mob and a few guys dressed up with guns are gonna completely scare me off?" Erik noted sarcastically.

Christine smiled as her tears began to dry up. He gave her a hug and got up to go write the letter to Madame Giry. She leaned back into the soft couch cushions and looked at the surroundings. She had never seen this part before and had no idea it existed. It was beautifully decorated, as was much of the other rooms as Christine soon found out. Christina had found a room that was perfect for her size, and in a secret-like location. Christine smiled to herself, knowing she was safe and sound, back with her Angel of Music.

--------------

Raoul paced back and fourth as he waited for the private investigator to come. He had gone there as soon as he noticed that Christine and his little girl were gone. Do they know? I bet those hoof prints in the snow were Apollo's! I just know they were, who else's horse was down there last night beside mine? And the last time I checked,--

"Viscount?" The private investigator knocked on the door. Raoul spun around. "Yes, have you found her? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I could not locate her. This is one of the unsolved now, I don't know where else to check." The P.I. shook his head sadly. Raoul ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

"Well, thank you." Raoul said. The P.I. left and Raoul went up to Christina's bedroom. He looked around at it, her bed had not been made and there was only a few things left in her closet. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the place where she would lay peacefully at night, probably dreaming of magical places far away like in fairy tales. Now she was somewhere with her mother, somewhere where he did not know. He looked at the small grandfather clock that stood in the corner of Christina's room. It was now nearly 6 PM, and the gala at the opera house began at 7:30. Raoul decided to go, or all of French society would wonder what became of him, as if they wouldn't when Christine and adorable Christina were not present with him.

-----------------

"Christine, you must sing tonight! You are the Prima Donna!" Meg exclaimed as they sat in the small chapel under the opera stage.

"But, I know Raoul will be there and I just really do not want to speak to him. Not after what he did to me, to Christina."

Meg sighed. "You do not have to if you do not want to, remember? He is not in charge of you!"

"I heard that he hired a investigator to find me, if he finds out that I am with Erik, he will surely kill him!" Christine covered her face, trying to keep the horrific pictures from entering her mind.

Meg touched Christine's shoulder. "No he won't, come on Christine. We need to go get dressed now." She got up, Christine followed her out of the chapel and they went to their dressing rooms.

After the opera, surely enough Raoul set out to find Christine. He was beyond the point of upset, but tried to not let it show. He had become very good at that game, since Jessica entered the picture. Christine had already gone back to Erik for the evening, having no interest in the gala for that particular evening. Raoul entered Christine's dressing room, and noticed that all the candles were out. She obviously was not here, than Raoul remembered the phantom's lair from so long ago, the only other place she could be. Quickly he set off, trying to remember where not to step since Erik had armed the traps. Too bad he for got the 'keep your hand at the level of your eye' trick and Erik had secretly been watching for him. Unconscious, Erik threw him in the boat and brought him back to the lair.


	6. No Pity Here!

Christine was horrified when she saw Erik had returned…with Raoul. She sent Christina in the other room, knowing this was not going to be pretty.

"Erik, what have you done!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I went out, sent Madame Giry the letter…oh, and I found that one wandering around our lair." Erik pointed to the boat where Raoul lay unconscious. Christine went over to the boat and knelt down. "Raoul, please wake up." She led his hand as Erik could not believe what was happening right before him.

"Christine, is that you?" Raoul said weakly. Erik saw his signs of life and rushed to Christine's side, possesivly. "Good to see you also Raoul, remember me?"

Christine once again felt torn between Raoul and Erik, when she suddenly remembered her reason for leaving. "Wait," She started, feeling stupid for having such pity for him. "Why should I feel bad for you? I believe you got what you deserved."

Raoul looked at her, dazed and confused. "What? What have I done?"

"One word, Jessica." Christine folded her arms across her chest.

"Jessica it—I mean Christine, it was nothing." Raoul felt embarrassed for getting the names mixed up, knowing he loved Jessica more.

"Oh, I'm sure. You know what, we're done. I'm staying here now, Raoul. This is the most comfortable place in all of Paris for me."

_Im glad one of us thinks that, the only reason she is staying with him is out of pity, he couldn't get a girlfriend even if he tried! _"What about Christina? Christine please don't go!"

"She already is comfortable with her new situation. At least Erik is not the cheating type that you were."

Erik smiled evilly at Raoul, who was very confused. _Man, this guy is an idiot! No wonder Christine left. Doesn't understand the meaning of the phrase 'we're over!'_

"So, you left me to come here? Christine, I don't love Jessica. That was just…business." Raoul lied.

Christine just turned around, showing no more interest in her ex. "Erik, he can leave—**NO**, you may not hang him."

"May I hang him elsewhere? Such as the stage where everyone can—" Erik smirked.

"Erik," Christine raised her eyebrow. "Let him go back to his precious Jessica." Christine gave Raoul a dirty look, and went into Christina's room to explain the situation, that they would never be leaving. Meanwhile, Erik let Raoul go under a warning. "You are never to see Christine again, understood?"

"She'll come back to me, just give her time. You'll realize you cannot handle her." Raoul stalked off out of the lair, careful for the traps.

"Fop." Erik mumbled aloud and it echoed through the chambers.

**A/N: I will not be updating any stories next week (8/28-9/2) because I go back to school on 9/6 and need to prepare. Also I have riding lessons to make up for my barn, so I will not be online. Leave me reviews and I will read them as soon as I return. I also will not be on 9/7,8. Thanks!**


	7. Attempted Kidnapping

A few days later, Christina was wandering around the stage area when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see a dark figure, quickly coming towards her. The figure put his hand over her mouth and picked her up quickly, but Christina bit the finger and was able to escape back down to the lair. It was late and both Christine and Erik were asleep, but Christina was so scared she woke them up without thinking.

Christina, what are you doing up?" Erik asked sleepily as Christine looked up slightly.

"I was down on the stage, I couldn't sleep so I wandered around when suddenly this man came up behind me and tried to take me!" Christina got out that much before her voice cracked and she broke down crying. Erik picked her up and took her back to her room, knowing who had tried to take her; None other than Raoul deFop.

"Christina, you need to stay down here. There is a reason I close the chamber off and set the traps at night. For your safety, you are the future of this job as Opera Ghost after your career as a soprano, but like all great singers, you will start off in the chorus."

"Yes daddy, I love you." Erik felt his heart melt; barely knowing this girl and already he treated him like her father. He lightly brushed the auburn curls out of her face, watching her fall back to sleep. But instead of going back to bed himself, he stayed up and plotted against whoever dared to steal Christina. He must have been there all night, because Christine got up and realized he was not there.

"Erik, why are you up?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Christina woke me up and said that Raoul had tired to kidnap her. Damn fop can't leave us alone, now can he?"

"It doesn't surprise me that he would try and steal Christina, I mean, that is his biological child." Christine then quickly added, "I don't want her around him though."

"I understand my dear, nor do I. That is why I suggest we.."

"For the one millionth time, **NO** you may not hang him, shoot him or do any harm to him. I might have forgotten to mention Christina's ability to see people doing things and assuming that she can too, and get away with it."

"I will make sure she is with you th…" Erik began

"Erik…" Christine warned. "I do not want you to kill Raoul."

"Please Christine, why can't you let me kill someone already? I already killed Bouqet…"

"And disturbed me terribly! I still don't know why you did that, Erik. He was only doing his job!"

"Should my commands be ignored…" He began. "A disaster beyond their pitiful imaginations occurred, now didn't it?" Erik smirked at the end as he went back to his plotting, leaving Christine wondering what to do with him.

"Erik, what are you going to do?"

"Send out a few notes, my first and most special one being to Raoul."

"Erik…" Christine warned as Erik went over to his desk. "What are you going to say?"

"Oh, nothing of great importance, just telling him to get a life."

Christine tried not to laugh at Erik's comments.

"You still don't have feelings for him do you?" Erik asked as he began to write. "Because if you do…"

"Erik! If I did would I be here with you?" Christine answered.

"Alright, alright! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He smirked at Christine's sour attitude.

"No, I woke up and realize you were not there, God only knows why."

"I was plotting my dear; this discussion does not to be repeated." Erik said as she continued to mumble what he was writing, since he was so very proud of this letter to Raoul. To him, it was even better than his first one saying that he needed to back off Christine. She rolled her eyes, beginning to realize that she was in a bad mood, and went to the bathroom. Soon, Erik finished the note. As he got in the boat, Christina was coming out of her room to see him leaving.

"Daddy, can I come too?" She asked.

"No my dear, I will be right back."

Christina nodded and agreed before going back to her room. It only took Erik five minutes to get from the lair to the stage area. _Ahh look who is here today, none other than Raoul deCriminal!_ Erik dropped the note and quickly went back to the boat. About a half hour after returning, Madame Giry came down to the lair to get Christina.

"Good Morning, Madame!" Christina greeted, ready to go to dance practice.

"Good Morning Christina. Where is Erik, I need to have a word with him."

Christina pointed to a back room where music could be heard coming from the walls surrounding the room. Inside, Erik was working with Christine on her voice. He stopped when Madame Giry appeared.

"Erik, I got your note this morning, and might I say you cannot just randomly kick people out of the opera because you disagree with them."

Christine gave Erik a look of suspicion. "You sent the note anyway after I told you not to?"

_Whoops that went to the wrong person… _"Don't worry Christine; he knows what he did wrong."

"Erik, he did nothing wrong!" Madame Giry answered blindly.

"He tried to kidnap Christina last night, Madame." Erik answered back. "Christina was wandering around the stage for some reason and he tried to get her."

Madame Giry cupped her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "I will refer the note to Mouser Andre and Firmin, thank you Erik." Madame Giry excused herself and took Christina to practice.


	8. Deja Vu

**A/N: I know, it took forever for me to get this out, sooo sorry! I just started school bleh and do not know when I will be able to update again! It could be anywhere from a few days to a few months (well, hopefully not!)**

Christina returned from practice about two hours alter and flopped on her bed. Then it hit her that Erik and Christine were not there.

"Mommy, Erik?" Christina called. Her voice echoed through the walls of the lair. Suddenly, something—or someone moved in the lake. Christina rushed out to see who it was. When she looked out, there was nothing there, so she turned around to go back to her room when a dark figure met her once again.

"Hello Christina." He said before cupping her mouth and taking her away. Christina used all her defenses, untill there was the sound of a rope cracking and the dark figure was pulled down. Someone else grabbed Christina's arm tightly and flung her away. She did not even dare to look back, but she ran to her room trembling badly.

Once in her room and calmed down, she returned outside to see Erik at his desk. She ran over to him to tell him everything. "Erik! He came for me again!"

"Oh no, not the spirit of Bouqet." Erik mumbled as Christina put her hands on her hips and looked at him quizzically.

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Erik continued to look at the letter he was writing to the management, asking for his salary.

Christine appeared behind Christina and saw Erik writing the note about the salary. He had a pleased look on his face as he wrote it out. "Erik, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He said rather quickly. "Just took care of some business this morning, 'fired' some people." He said cautiously remembering that Christina was right there. Christine said something to Christina that sent her back to her room.

"Now, who did you so call, 'fire?'

Erik smiled. "Viscount de-needsalife."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Nice, good going Erik, now people are going to get suspicious. Tell me do you get a kick out of killing people or something?"

"It keeps us safe doesn't it?" Erik said as he closed the envelope and got up.

"Where are you going?" Christine questioned.

"To get some money, back later."

"I heard that the Phantom of the Opera killed him." One of the new chorus girls exclaimed during practice later that day. Meg rolled her eyes at Jessica (yes the same Jessica from before), who was new and really did not know anything about the Phantom.

"No, I bet he committed suicide after Christine left him." Gisele chimed in.

"Christine? Christine who? He told me he..." Everyone focused on a now visibly embarrassed Jessica. _I said TOO much. _

"He told you what Jessica?" Meg inquired about her best friend's cheating spouse. Jessica kept her mouth closed and concentrated on stretching as Meg waited for an answer. "I'm still waiting."

"He said he was not married, no children. I knew he was but then he said that those were rumors not to be believed. Than he left me suddenly and I came here knowing that he was here too, you know."

Meg rolled her eyes and walked away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"That is for me to know, and for you not to inquire on." Meg answered. She thought that was a better way than just flat out telling her to mind her own business, and it was also more creative and made her look smart, not just another dumb blonde chorus girl.


	9. Introductions

**A/N: Wow, last time I updated this it was August! WOWW! Anyways, here is an update for anyone still reading it! Reviews are love!**

Meg went down to the lower vaults of the opera house where she knew Christine was, along with Erik and Christina. When she reached the lowest one, she took the boat to where Erik's lair was. When Erik heard someone coming, he saw Meg and breathed a sigh of relief that it was just her.

"Erik, where is Christine?"

"She went out to run some errands with Christina, why?"

"Oh, well it's not that important, just tell her to come and see me when she returns—just her."

"Alright then, anything else?"

"Nope" Meg thought about that for a moment, "That's it, I'll hear from you later I suppose."

"Tell your mother that I need payment, and soon Meg."

"Alright Erik." Meg got back in the boat and back to the opera house.

**OooOoOoOooO**

Christine made the trip back to the De Changy mansion as quick as possible, knowing that Raoul could return from the opera house at any given moment. Luckily he didn't and she was able to get the rest of her belongings and Christina could also. Once they were back at Erik's, he told Christine to go and see Meg.

"About what?" Christine questioned.

Erik shrugged she shoulders and did not take his eyes off the score he was working on. "All she said was that she needed to tell you something."

"Alright, watch Chrissie and I will be back as soon as I can." Christine rushed off to the upper levels of the opera house to find out what Meg possibly could have wanted. On the way up, she ran to the dormitories and nearly into a frisky-looking brunette.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, thanks." Christine continued on her way as if nothing had just happened.

"Wait, what's your name? I'm Jessica."

"Christine."

"You're the girl that lives with the phantom under the opera house?" Jessica could not seem to mind her won business like Meg would have liked it.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me…" Christine started, but could not help but wonder what this Jessica was going to say next.

"I cannot believe this, I knew there was more than just a man down there, with the little girl running around all the time and Madame Giry giving her private dance lessons…"

Christine was becoming impatient. Luckily Meg had heard them and came running won the winding staircase. "Jessica, enough! We have enough scandal around here without you too, now off!" Meg shooed her away like a dog.

"Thank you so much, she is so annoying."

Meg shook her head. "You have no idea, anyways come on, lets go wander around here." She took Christine's arm and prepared to tell her who Jessica really was.

**OooOoOoOooO**

"I cannot believe this!" Christine exclaimed. "Those tow little…"

"Christine calm down." Meg said calmly. "You don't need to deal with Jessica because she is a chorus girl, you are the Prima Donna."

"I stall have to deal with Raoul, he knows all of my hiding places now."

Meg laughed. "I suppose he does, but you can still tell him to back off, and I'm sure you have plenty of back-up because everyone knows about what went on, so nobody likes Jessica or him anymore."

Christine sighed and got up to go to her dressing room and get ready. "I suppose we should be heading off to get dressed, I'll see you afterwards."

Meg smiled and headed off to her dressing room. Meanwhile, Jessica had her own ideas of how to get Christine out of center stage. "She's been there long enough, now it is my turn to be all of Paris's Prima Donna."


	10. Note from Author

**To all my readers/ reviewers**

**Just writing a small note to let you know I did not fall the face off the earth and that I am working on chapters to all my stories in progress, and trying to get some momentum and time to work on it. It is a Titanic-fiction story for all my Titanic-fans out there :D**

**I have had a very busy personal life, with high school and my horses and everything in between. Chapters for other stories and Chapter one of the Titanic should be out very soon!! Look for it before the weekend is over hopefully. You can respond to this letter if you want.**

**XOXO**

**-HunterJumper15**


End file.
